Rainy Days
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot, sequel to 'Stormy Nights.' We lost ourselves in our own world, yet, we could still hear the rain faintly in the background. Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki/Akiza


Lucarly: So, a lot of people were like "HEY! MAKE A SEQUEL!" for 'Stormy Nights'. So I am. Sort of.

Aki: You are terrible at writing sequels. They hardly ever have anything to do with the original.

Lucarly: I know. I fail.

Aki: Go kill yourself. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Rainy Days**

**_Yusei's POV_**

* * *

I could see clearly from the window that the sky was filled with ashy gray clouds, pouring an endless stream of water droplets from them; sort of like a garden hose with a nozzle over its head. I've always made this optimistic comparison when it rained because of something Martha once told me: that rain was God's way of watering his garden, which was Earth.

Truthfully though, I hate rain. It's like a heavy curtain of depression is cast over the whole area. Everyone seems downcast, at a complete loss for hope...Like they're completely alone and unloved; all because of the poor whether.

I descended slowly down the stairs, my mind still lingering in sleep. When I woke up and heard the raindrops falling, I quite honestly wanted to roll over and slip back in to unconsciousness; but my body wouldn't allow it. It was accustomed to rising up early in the morning, and wouldn't have it any other way. Furthermore, I enjoyed being the first up in the morning; it gives me an hour or two of uninteruppted peace.

However, when I entered in to the kitchen, I saw that I wasn't the only one awake; Aki sat at the table, reading a book and stirring a drink idly. The drink, I noticed, was coffee; but it had long ago lost its warmth. Which brought about the question:

"How long have you been awake?" I asked. Aki looked up to me, her eyes dull and tired.

"Few hours." she said simply.

"Hm." I mumbled, sitting across from her. She paid me no attention.

"Any particular reason why?" I continued.

"Couldn't sleep." she said plainly.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked. She shrugged but didn't reply. This is what Aki normally was like; quiet and unresponsive. But it was a part of the mystique she had that I'd become fascinated with. It made her a mystery, a puzzle to solve. At the same time though, it was frustrating. The part of me that was intrigued by her complexity had grown to be affections for her as a whole. So, her hidden thoughts and feelings became more of a problem than a challenge.

I'd only know as much about her as I could solve, or rather, as much as she'd let me know. Thus, I had no idea whether she returned my feelings for her or not. But I did know one thing; she had value in me.

_"...My greatest fear is losing...you."_

Her simple confession on that one stormy night unveiled her secret; that she didn't want to be alone. And that in me, she found companionship. But whether it was romantic or platonic was unknown to me.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked simply.

"Perhaps." she said.

"Can you tell me what?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to figure it out. You like solving puzzles and riddles, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Then this should be fun for you."

"Okay, fine. I'll take up your little challenge. But shouldn't I get a hint?"

Aki's eye twitched as she slowly turned the page of her book, contemplating what to say.

"Very well...It's what I need when the sky is a lonely gray and the rain is cold and frigid." she said thoughtfully after a few minutes.

"That's my hint?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

I rested my chin in my hand and began to think. The first thing to do was to simplify the question; to find the meaning in the words. But of course, there were several possibilities for questions that could come out of Aki's hint. The first and easiest that came to mind was:

'What do you need on a rainy day?'

It was a reasonable question. Rain is like a barrier to freedom, a setback, an enzyme of boredom. When I was younger, Martha refused to allow Jack, Crow, and myself to go out in to the rain for fear that we would would catch pneumonia. However, we were much too young to understand the potential danger of it. So we mumbled and grumbled, trying to find other sources of entertainment for the course of the day.

So that was the answer: Entertainment.

However, the answer, I realized was _too _simple for someone with as complex a mind as Aki. So I disregarded the question and answer entirely and quickly came up with another one:

'What do you need to do in order to keep warm when it's raining?'

I didn't even bother to contemplate the answer to this question though, and mentally chastised myself for thinking of such a simple-minded, and quite frankly, stupid question. I sighed and tapped my fingers on the table impatiently. Then I realized that I wasn't actually paying attention to the real point of her riddle; It wasn't really about rain at all. It was more about emotions and sensations: '_lonely_', '_cold_', '_frigid_'.

'What do you need to feel when you are alone?'

Loved.

"When the sky is a lonely gray and the rain is cold and frigid," I found myself repeating aloud ",you need to feel...love."

Aki cast her gaze warily up at me.

"Yusei...I'm disappointed." she said after a moment. My heart fell; Had I failed to understand her?

"I'm sorry. I just thought-" I began before I was cut off.

"No, your answer is right," said Aki, a somewhat sly and playful smile coming upon her lips ", I'm just surprised that it took you two hours to figure it out."

I widened my eyes slightly and glanced at the clock. She was right; over two hours had passed since she challenged me with her riddle.

"So," began Aki, interrupting my thoughts ", Do you think you know how to help me?"

I paused and stared at her blankly. Was this an invitation? Was this my chance to finally answer my own personal questions? A thought came to my mind of how to test the answer, but it was a risk. However, it was one I was willing to take.

"Yes...I think I do." I said simply. I then slowly stood up, noting the sudden change of rate in my heartbeat. I walked over to the other side of the table to where Aki was, and carefully lifted her chin up towards me, brushing my lips gently against hers.

"Was that it?" I asked after pulling away. Aki looked back down at her book.

"No, that wasn't quite it." she said, turning another page. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, and I didn't reply. Aki then let out a small, rare chuckle and let her playful expression return to her face.

"I think it's more like this." said Aki as she reached up and pressed her lips deeply against my own. I was caught of guard, but eventually returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around her waist.

We lost ourselves in our own world, yet, we could still hear the rain faintly in the background.

* * *

Lucarly: Meh.

Aki: Is that all you have to say?

Lucarly: Yeah.

Aki: ...Please review.


End file.
